Devices can overlay graphics onto a video feed to provide augmented reality. Such augmented reality can provide instructional information, such as directions. One application is to replace part of a video feed, e.g., a billboard within the video feed. However, difficulties can arise when the overlaid graphics are to be depicted in a particular way, e.g., portrayed as if a structure in the real world (of which a video is being taken) acts like a window. Embodiments can address these and other problems.